That's my job
by olivesnooks
Summary: One-shot. My take on what happened when the screen faded to black in 2x08. Just a bit of Maura/Jane friendship.


**This is just a little head canon on what I think went down after the screen went black on 2x08, _My Own Worst Enemy. _I might write others if reviews of this are favourable.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Want me to sit with you 'till you feel better?"<em>

"_Yeah. But first can you arrest your mother?"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

><p>They were sitting on Maura's green and white spotted couch; two half-empty wine glasses resting on the table in front of them.<p>

Maura was lying outstretched, her legs resting in Jane's lap.

"So, what was it about Ian that captured Doctor Death's heart?" Jane asked cheekily.

"He didn't capture anything, my heart is still in its cavity in my chest", Maura stated matter-of factually, but continued when she saw the look on Jane's face, "Ah, but I now see that you were speaking metaphorically."

Jane deadpanned, "What? No!"

"Well, do you want the answer, or not?"

"Please, enlighten me," Jane smiled, encouragingly rubbing Maura's feet in her lap.

Maura sighed. "It's hard to pinpoint why; it's hard enough for me to talk about. But I guess he makes, well _made,_ me feel safe, and that I was loved. Something I rarely felt."

Jane squeezed Maura's foot, encouraging her to continue.

"It's not like I hadn't had boyfriends before; I had. But they only wanted me for one thing, and when they got that, they were done with me. Whilst they only wanted me for my body, Ian wanted, and loved me, for me. He didn't try and change me, or get in my pants, as you would say. He just wanted us to be friends." Maura sniffed at the memory.

"He had all these big plans to save the world, and this huge heart. He just wanted to help people. I think that's what made me fall for him."

Tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"I was so desperately in love with him Jane, but then his big plans took him to all these places, places that I couldn't go. And it hurt to watch him leave. To pretend that I was okay when I wasn't."

The tears were now free-falling down her face. Jane shifted Maura's feet off her lap, and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up old wounds. Let's talk about something else."

Wiping a tear from Maura's cheek, Jane continued.

"Okay, how about this; first times."

Maura laughed. "You are crude, Jane Rizzoli, you know that?"

"I'll go first. You know I _nearly_ lost it to Casey, but it wasn't him. I was 19, yeah, I know, old, and in college. I had this on-again, off-again boyfriend, and at this point we were on again. We were in the back seat of his car; Bruce Springsteen was playing on the radio; and we were pretty drunk.

"I actually don't remember very much of it. I know, not much of a first time. But there you have it; sweaty car sex. Now your turn to embarrass yourself."

"Promise no judgements?" Maura questioned.

"Now, when have I ever judged you?" Jane retorted, jokingly.

"Oh, if only I had the time," Maura laughed, before continuing.

"I was in, 10th grade, so I guess I was, what, 15, 16? There was this senior, he was beautiful and everyone liked him. But he asked me out, _me_. I was in such shock that I didn't even think about why he was asking me or what he wanted, so I said yes."

Jane's eyes were wide, "So, what happened?"

"Well, we went out to a restaurant. It was fancy and expensive. But the whole date was kind of awkward. Neither of us knew what to say.

When it finished, he invited me back to his place, I assume out of curtesy. But then we started to talk on the ride home, and he was actually pretty interesting. I will spare you the details, but it happened on his bed."

Maura shuddered. "I still regret doing it so young. But there you have it; my first time."

Jane smiled, "Well Doctor Isles. I never pegged you as a slut."

"Having sexual intercourse once at age 15 does not make one a slut, Jane", Maura stated, indignantly.

"Whatever you say," Jane said, looking at her watch. "Shit, it's 1:30. How did it get so late? Can I crash here please? I don't want to drive home at this hour, plus we've been drinking."

"You know you're always welcome Jane. But I'm afraid the guest bedroom is indisposed at the moment. Your mother is repainting it, and the smell is pretty horrific."

"You're too nice to her, I swear," Jane said, rolling her eyes, "So I guess I'll have to bunk in with you. You want a cuddle buddy?"

"Oh will you now?" Maura teased, "You may share my bed, but only if you promise to put socks on. Your feet were freezing last time you spent the night."

"So many demands", Jane joked, following Maura upstairs to her room.

"I'll get your pyjamas out of my closet; you left them here last time. I took the opportunity to give them a wash. Something, by the smell of them, they hadn't had in a while."

"Hey!" Jane argued, snatching them from her hands, "what are you implying?"

"I think the implication was perfectly clear. Now hurry up and get changed, I would like to go to sleep."

Jane undressed whilst Maura went to clean her teeth, and within five minutes, they were both laying in Maura's king sized bed.

"Woman, your bed is unnecessarily huge. You could play a football match in here!"

"Well I'll thank you not to try. I just changed the sheets, and these are expensive." Maura said, giving Jane a stern, but kind look.

"Oh I don't doubt that. Where are these from, Italy or Paris?"

"Neither. Now, would you please be quiet, I am trying to get to sleep."

Jane complied, but the silence was short lived.

"Maura, your bed is freezing. I swear I was warmer out of it, than in it."

"Shhh, stop whining," Maura murmured.

"Did you seriously just "shhh" me? I told you about that."

Maura suppressed a laugh. "Then just go to sleep."

"Ugh, Maura I can't, I'm frozen. Just come spoon me please, I am going to steal your warmth."

"My spoons are in my kitchen Jane, and they are made of metal, which would be very unlikely to heat your body," Maura stated, confusion evident in her voice.

"God, it's torture sometimes. How did you even become this literal?"

Maura opened her mouth to answer, but Jane beat her to it.

"And don't even think of answering that and further proving my point. It was rhetorical."

"You are deceptively complex. I do not understand you." Maura was starting to get annoyed. "Please tell me what you meant."

"Spooning; the art one individual, you, hugging the other, me, from behind in an effort to warm up. So, please hurry up, unless you want me to freeze to death in your bed."

"Whilst it is highly impossible you will freeze to death, I will oblige your odd request." Maura stated, whilst moving closer to Jane, moulding her body to hers. "There, now can I go to sleep?"

"Not quite. You might have the IQ of a genius, but you suck at this. Turn over."

Maura flipped her body, just as Jane wrapped her arms around her waist, and intertwined their legs.

"How you're this warm, whilst I'm freezing off my lady parts is beyond me. But thank you."

Maura smiled, "Whilst the visual wasn't welcome, I appreciate the sentiment. Anyway, I should be the one thanking you, for tonight."

"That's my job Maura. As your best friend, that is what I'm employed to do; make you feel better."

"Thank you," Maura whispered, reaching for Jane's hand and squeezing it, "for making my life just that little bit better. I never really had a real friend before you, so _thank you_, for giving me a chance."

"I could say the same thing." Jane said, squeezing Maura's hand back. "Now, let's get some sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was not the "real" definition of spooning. But it worked better this way.**


End file.
